


Let's Play Matchmaker

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, matchmaker!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman promises Dean the perfect blind date, but it's definitely not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Matchmaker

“Trust me Dean, I picked out the perfect guy for you.” Roman reassured Dean as they sat on the park bench, waiting for Dean’s blind date to arrive.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Roman.” Dean shifted on the bench uncomfortably, him feeling not completely sold on the idea.

“Dean, don’t worry. This guy is good and I think you two will really get along.” Roman said as he stood up. “I just saw his car, don’t run away.” He walked away, leaving Dean alone to debate in his head whether or not he should run away.

“Dean!” His thoughts were interrupted when he hears Roman. He stands up and looks over to see Roman and… Seth?

“What is he doing here?” Dean seethed, him starting to get angry, his eyes narrowing and his curled fists at his sides.

“What the hell, you said you got me a blind date.” Seth said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You are at your blind date!” Roman said, patting their backs.

“Hell no, I’m not doing this.” Seth started to turn around, Roman grabbing Seth’s arm and turning him back around to face Dean.

“Look, you need to forgive him.” Roman said to Dean. “Both of you have been different and sadder without each other. You both still love each other and you know it.”

“I still don’t understand why you forgave this scumbag. He fucking sold us out and joined the people who turned their backs on us once.” Dean spat.

“Well, you can let Seth explain and talk it out and make up at that Italian restaurant who’s name is too hard to pronounce. Your reservation is scheduled at seven. You have twenty minutes to get there.” Roman then walked away, leaving the former couple alone.

“Now, let’s go.” Seth said and he started walking, Dean staying in the same place, not moving.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Dean snapped, crossing his arms.

“C'mon, you know Roman’s going to hate us if we don’t do this.”

“Fine.” Dean let out a defeated sigh, following behind Seth.

“Thank you.” Seth breathed out, continuing to walk.

“You know, I expected someone with better hair,” Dean let out a half smile, making Seth chuckle lightly.

“I did too, but I guess we’re both disappointed, aren’t we?” Seth shot back, Dean laughing out loud.

“Eh, you’re wearing the skinny jeans I like, so that makes up for it.” Dean said, climbing into the passenger seat of Seth’s car.

Seth just smiled, feeling like the little hole in his heart had been filled.


End file.
